Rome Reversal
by Regina the Queen of Random
Summary: Forge's machine goes haywire (again!) sending the X-Men to ancient Rome! (Sequal to Role Reversal)
1. Prologue

Regina, the Queen of Random: Here it is, as I promised, the sequal to the much loved (at least, it appears to be) Role Reversal, cleaverly entitled, Rome Reversal. Although this can be read without reading Role Reversal, I suggest that if you have not read it, that you read Role Reversal prior to reading this. If you have read Role Reversal, then you have already read the prologue (it's the last chapter of Role Reversal, which was entitled Rome Reversal). Anyway, this is the sequal, and I hope people will enjoy it as much as the original.  
  
And, of course, I own nothing. Not the X-Men, and not ancient Rome.  
  
Rome Reversal  
  
Prologue  
  
"A time machine? Honestly, Forge!"  
  
"I actually think it's cool, Jean."  
  
"And I would have thought that you of all people, Kurt, would be against something like this."  
  
Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "So Forge has had a couple of accidents."  
  
"Like, who hasn't?" Kitty interjected.  
  
"Most peoples' accidents do not involve parallel universes," Scott reminded everyone.  
  
There was a mummer of agreement from the X-Men, who had gathered around the time machine Forge had just completed.  
  
"Why did you build a time machine again?" asked Rogue.  
  
"To visit the 70s, man!" Forge replied almost instantly.  
  
"You've got to admit, that sounds fair," Evan said. Then he went back to counting the buttons on the machine. He had been at 236 at last count.  
  
"Are you sure that you should be doing this?" asked Scott, eyeing the machine nervously. "I mean, the space-time continuum is not something you should just play with."  
  
"It's groovy," replied Forge. "I made sure to get all the kinks out of it before I invited you guys over."  
  
"Speaking of that," said Jean. "Why did you invite us over here?"  
  
Forge smiled. "So you could come with me!"  
  
There were positive responses from Evan, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue, but it seemed that Scott and Jean were not so excited about the idea.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"We're going to the 70s, we're going to the 70s, we're going -"  
  
"Groovy, man!"  
  
"Hey, what's this button do?" asked Evan, who, during his count, had found a shiny series of buttons that screamed 'push me!'  
  
"That sets the date, that other one sets the place, and the big red one creates the vortex," Forge replied, only half-hearing what Evan had asked.  
  
"I'll set the date then."  
  
"I've got a feeling that something will go wrong," said Jean.  
  
"Can I push the button?"  
  
"Whatever." Then Forge realised what had happened, and spun around just in time to see what date Evan had set, and go to push the red button. "Don't push the -"  
  
There was a bright light, a whooshing sound, and then the X-Men arrived at their destination.  
  
"- button," Forge finished tiredly.  
  
Everyone looked around. "Where are we?" they all asked at once.  
  
Then, "Is that a toga?"  
  
"FORGE! WHERE ARE WE?!"  
  
"The better question is when."  
  
"WHEN ARE WE?!"  
  
"Ancient Rome," Forge replied. Then he looked at Evan. "In the year A.D. 70." 


	2. Horatia

Regina: Okay, I know that that chapter was a little boring, especially if you had already read it due to Role Reversal, but this chapter should be a little more interesting, especially as it is about twice as long. Be sure to review this once you have finished this, and I'll get on with writing the next bit for you.  
  
If you're nice, and review.  
  
So review, lest the gods strike you down!  
  
Just kidding - about the gods at least. I really do want you to review.  
  
And I still own nothing (that was not a joke. Seriously).  
  
Rome Reversal  
  
Chapter One: Horatia  
  
There was a hushed silence amongst the group as they looked around. Every Roman in the vicinity was staring at them, looking at them as if they were possessed.  
  
"Hi," Kitty said weakly.  
  
The Romans kept staring.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kitty added.  
  
"Forge," Scott began cautiously. "Why are we in ancient Rome?"  
  
"Evan forgot to put the '19' in front of the '70'," he replied, looking warily at the Romans.  
  
"But why are we in Rome?" asked Jean.  
  
Forge just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
The Romans finally began speaking.  
  
"What are they? Are they gods or men?"  
  
"Maybe they are demons, sent to punish us!"  
  
"Uh, Forge?" asked Evan. "Why are they speaking English, and not Roman, or whatever they are supposed to be speaking?"  
  
"I built a translator into the machine," explained Forge, "making it so that we can understand them, and vice versa. And the Romans spoke Latin," he added.  
  
"Thanks for making that perfectly clear," Evan said dryly.  
  
"That still does not solve the little problem of us getting home," interrupted Rogue. "Or unless, like the last machine you made us, it has to be repaired."  
  
"Speaking of which," said Scott, "where is the machine?"  
  
Everyone looked around, and, with panicked expressions on their faces, realised that there was no machine.  
  
"Forge!" they all shouted at once. "Where's the time machine?!"  
  
"Right here," he replied calmly, extending his arm. There, on his wrist, was a device that seemed much like Kurt's holowatch. "To reverse the effect, and create a returning wormhole, I just push this button here."  
  
"Then push it!"  
  
"One slight problem. It needs to recharge."  
  
"And how long will that take?" asked Jean, in a dangerously calm voice.  
  
"At least a couple of days," Forge replied, shrinking back slightly, waiting for Jean's attack.  
  
"And what are we going to do then?"  
  
"Well, as they say, when in Rome. . ."  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
"I suppose that's what we're going to have to do," Scott said tiredly, "until we can go home."  
  
"The Praetorian Guard!" cried out a sudden voice, not belonging to any of the X-Men.  
  
"Oh, no," said Forge. "That's not a good thing."  
  
"Why?" asked Kurt.  
  
"The Praetorian Guard were the elite troops who served the Roman emperor."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"And there seem to be a group of them heading our way."  
  
"Okay, X-Men," ordered Scott, "be ready to fight."  
  
The first member of the Guard to arrive, appeared to be the leader, and he asked, "Whom are you, and what is your business in Rome?"  
  
"We are the X-Men," replied Scott, "and our business is our own."  
  
"Your dress is strange, and you speak not like us. Where be you from?!"  
  
"From Bayville, in America," Kurt replied.  
  
"America?" asked the Guard. "I have not heard of this place."  
  
"It's far across the sea," replied Kitty.  
  
"The girl speaks?!" asked the Praetor, shocked. "This America must be a strange place, if women speak so freely, and dress in such a manner."  
  
"I'll show you!" said Rogue, and attempted to fight the Praetor. He overpowered her easily, sending her to the ground, where she stayed, his sword at her throat.  
  
"There is a great punishment for attacking a Praetor," he said coldly.  
  
"And an even greater one for attacking a priestess," said another voice.  
  
Everyone turned to face the speaker. It was a girl, around seventeen, dressed in fine robes.  
  
The Praetor lowered his sword, and Rogue let out the breath she had been holding. "Forgive me. I did not realise, Priestess of Vesta."  
  
"May the gods forgive you, as I do," said the girl. Turning to the X-Men, the girl said, "Come, my brothers and sisters in the service of the gods. May we be together, on this part of your long journey." She began to walk away, the crowd parting, as if in awe of her.  
  
"Do we go with her?"  
  
"Have we got any other ideas?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we go with her."  
  
"Thank you for helping us," said Kitty, "but we're not, um, 'in the service of the gods'."  
  
The girl smiled. "I know that you are not, but it was the only way I could think of stopping the Praetor. They have almost as much power as us."  
  
"Us?" asked Evan.  
  
"Priestesses in the service of Vesta," the girl replied.  
  
"You're a Vestal Virgin?" asked Forge, surprised.  
  
"Did I not say that?"  
  
"Well, anyway," said Rogue, "thanks. . .?"  
  
"Horatia. My name is Horatia."  
  
"Thanks, Horatia," said Jean. "I'm Jean, that's Scott, those are Kurt and Kitty, this is Evan, and you helped Rogue."  
  
"Those are interesting names," remarked Horatia, as they continued to walk. "This America must indeed be a strange place.  
  
"Where we come from, Horatia would be considered a strange name."  
  
"I suppose," said Horatia. "Prithee, what is your business here in the great city of Rome?"  
  
"We're travellers," Scott replied quickly.  
  
"Why are they all looking at us?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Your appearance and manner of dress is highly unusual," Horatia replied. "Also, you are in the company of a Vestal Virgin, so they probably think that you are people of high esteem."  
  
"What would we have to do to not stand out?" asked Kurt.  
  
Horatia thought for a moment. "You would have to dress and act like a native."  
  
"And how will we do that?" asked Kitty.  
  
"I will take you to my father's home. As a priestess, I live at the temple of Vesta. If I ask, my father will be able to help you. If he is busy with his duties as a Senator, then my mother and brother will be able to assist you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It is not far, we will be able to walk there with ease."  
  
Kurt laughed. "You know what they say: 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'!" 


	3. Toga Tragedy

**Regina:** Well, here it is, the next chapter of Rome Reversal. I hope you enjoy, and please do not be too fussed if I have taken a few liberties with some things, e.g. Horatia's behaviour. Also, I am not sure of how to spell a few things, so I have written it as well as I can late at night.  
  
**Rome Reversal  
**  
_Chapter Two: Toga Tragedy_  
  
Horatia was true to her word. After a short walk she had led the X-Men to a large home nestled on the side of one of the many hills that surrounded the city. Without having to say a word, the man opened the front door of the home, allowing Horatia and the X-Men in, before bowing deeply.  
  
"Where is my mother?" Horatia asked a woman who was cleaning the floor of the front room.  
  
The woman stood up. "Your mother, my mistress, is in her chambers. Shall I inform her of your arrival?"  
  
"No," said Horatia. "But I require a meal for my guests and myself to be prepared."  
  
"Of course, mistress," said the woman, bowing before hurrying away.  
  
Horatia turned back to the X-Men. "If you will follow me." She began to walk down the long corridor.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Kitty. "Who were those people?"  
  
"Slaves," Forge replied calmly. "The Roman people depended on them."  
  
"Slaves?! That's terrible!"  
  
"That's life. The life of the slave depended on the kindness of his or her owners. From what we've seen, these slaves are lucky ones. I wouldn't be surprised if there were many freedmen and women working for Horatia's family," Forge added.  
  
The X-Men were quiet; instead, they followed Horatia to her mother's chambers.  
  
X X X  
  
Horatia's mother was a friendly, motherly woman who took an immediate liking to the X-Men and Forge. Her name was Julia, and she ran her household in a kind but firm manner, befitting that of a Senator's wife. Her presence kept the X-Men in almost complete silence, save for a few whispers here and there.  
  
"You are keeping strange company these days, Horatia," she said, upon first meeting the X-Men and Forge. "But I cannot judge, as it is much better than that of your brother."  
  
"How is Gaius, Mater?" asked Horatia.  
  
"'Mater'?" Evan asked Forge quietly.  
  
"It's Latin for 'mother'."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"He is well," said Julia, in response to Horatia's question.  
  
"How are his studies?"  
  
"He is still studying under the orator Henricus, but I fear that his classmates are leading him astray."  
  
"Petrus again, Mater?"  
  
Julia nodded. "He and his father and sister are to dine with us tonight. You and your guests would be most welcome to join us." Julia frowned. "But their garments are very strange indeed. Where be they from?"  
  
"They are travellers," explained Horatia, repeating the story that the X- Men had given her. "I brought them here hoping that you and Pater would provide them with hospitality."  
  
"Let me guess," Rogue muttered to Forge. "'Pater' is father?" Forge nodded.  
  
Julia nodded as well. "Of course, Horatia. I will send for one of the men to assist your male companions, and a woman for the females - unless you feel that you are capable of such a thing on your own?"  
  
Horatia smiled. "I am a Vestal Virgin, Mater, and I manage my own affairs. I am more than capable of aiding my own guests."  
  
Julia smiled back. "Of course. I will send for some garments immediately."  
  
Kitty looked at the piece of cloth that Horatia had just given her. She had done the same thing to Rogue and Jean as well. "What is this thing?" asked Kitty, holding it at arms-length.  
  
"The garment you are now holding is called the chiton. Women wear it to their ankles, and men, their knees."  
  
"It's just a long rectangle of cloth," Rogue remarked.  
  
"That is because you have not adjusted it correctly. Here," said Horatia, reaching for Kitty's chiton, "let me assist you." Quickly, she had pinned the chiton at Kitty's shoulder, and belted it in such a way that it looked like a strange dress. Jean and Rogue followed her example, and soon all three were dressed the same.  
  
"Now what?" asked Jean.  
  
"Now you wear this," said Horatia, holding up another garment. Unlike the chiton, which was white, this was colourful and embroidered. "This is the peplos," explained Horatia, and she proceeded to dress Kitty in it. It turned out to be worn much like a cloak, but belted at the waist and worn to the ankles. Once again, Rogue and Jean followed Horatia's example, and soon they were all dressed like roman women.  
  
"I must insist that you remove your gloves," said Horatia, suddenly.  
  
"That's not a good idea," Kitty said hurriedly.  
  
"Yes," agreed Jean. "It is, er, a terrible offence for Rogue to touch the skin of any other person, or, even worse, for them to touch hers."  
  
Horatia nodded. "Of course. Although it may seem strange to me, I must accept your ways and customs."  
  
"Thank you," said Rogue.  
  
Horatia smiled, then left the room. She returned a few moments later with a bowl of water and a few cloths. "I now ask that you clean your faces. In particular your, Rogue."  
  
"Why?" asked Rogue, touching her heavily made-up face.  
  
"Colouring to the skin may be worn, but only in moderation. Do you wish to look like one of the women down at the brothels?"  
  
Rogue groaned, but reached for a cloth.  
  
X X X  
  
Having dressed, Jean, Rogue and Kitty followed Horatia to the dining room, where Scott, Kurt and Forge were waiting. They were all wearing togas.  
  
"Where's Evan?" asked Jean.  
  
"He's coming," replied Scott.  
  
"He's not too happy about what he has to wear," Kurt added mischievously.  
  
"Why? What does he has to wear?"  
  
"This," came Evan's unhappy voice.  
  
Like the other boys, Evan was wearing a toga, but unlike theirs, Evan's had a purple stripe on it.  
  
"Mater," said Horatia. "Why is he wearing a toga praetexta?"  
  
"A toga what?" asked Rogue.  
  
"A toga praetexta," repeated Horatia. "The toga of a boy. He is old enough to have had his manhood ceremony," Horatia said to her mother. "So why?"  
  
"It is an old one of your brother's," explained Julia. "And it is the only toga that would fit him."  
  
The girls started to laugh, and the boys joined in.  
  
"It's not funny!" shouted Evan, but everything was interrupted by the entrance of the slave who had guarded the front door.  
  
"My lady," he said, bowing down before Julia. "Your husband, my master, and his guests have arrived."  
  
"Of course," said Julia. "Bring them in."  
  
The first person to enter was a man in his mid to late forties. "Marce," Julia greeted him, and by the way the man kissed her on the cheek, the X- Men and Forge concluded that this was Horatia's Senator father.  
  
Next to enter was a boy of about nineteen with more than a slight resemblance to Horatia. "Gaie!" said Horatia, as they embraced.  
  
And finally the guests came. Two were older men, dignified in their walks and stance, busy discussing some political matter, and following them were two teenagers of about seventeen, a boy and a girl.  
  
The X-Men and Forge just stared at the four.  
  
One of the men saw them staring at them. "Xavius and I were not informed that there were others invited, Marcus."  
  
"These must be guests of my daughter, Magnus," replied Horatia's father, Marcus. "I hope that this does not bother you."  
  
"No,' replied Magnus. "Does it bother you, my children?"  
  
The boy and girl looked at each other. "It does not bother me, Pater," said the girl, dressed in clothing as fine as Julia's, but with heavy red and black embroidery. She wore rubies in her ears, and her black hair was piled on her head. "Does it bother you, Petrus, my frater?"  
  
The boy shook his head, and the X-Men stared at his hair, white like his father's. "I am fine with this, Wanda."  
  
"That is excellent," said Gaius. "Shall we eat then?"  
  
The X-Men just stared at the four in front of them, dead certain that it was Professor Xavier, Magneto, and Pietro and Wanda Maximoff standing there in front of them. 


	4. The Soldier and the Princess

Regina: I can't think of anything to say, really. Nothing much except, I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Rome Reversal.  
  
**Rome Reversal**  
  
_Chapter Three: The Soldier and the Princess_  
  
Jean was the first to recover from the arrival of the four guests. "Excuse us," she said, before dragging the others away.  
  
In the privacy of the next room, the X-Men could vent their feelings.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" demanded Evan, as Kurt muttered something under his breath that no one could understand as it was in German. Perhaps that was a good thing.  
  
"I don't know," replied Kitty, "but I don't like it."  
  
"It looked like Professor Xavier, Magneto, Pietro and Wanda," said Scott. "But there's no way that it could have been them, could it?"  
  
"Maybe they've been reincarnated," suggested Evan.  
  
"You aren't reincarnated backwards!" replied Kitty.  
  
"Well then what do you think happened, brainiac?!"  
  
"Hold on," said Forge. "Think about it for a minute before you kill each other." Kitty and Evan stopped glaring at each other, and looked at Forge. "Maybe they have been reincarnated, but from this form into their present day ones."  
  
Everyone stopped to think about it. Some took a little than others.  
  
"So what do we do about this?" asked Scott when everyone had shown signs of understanding, which had took a while in some cases.  
  
"Nothing," said Jean. "We are going to go back out there, and act like we don't know anything about the future. We can't let them know who we are, or give them any information that they may become who they will in the future."  
  
"But what if they're mutants?" asked Rogue.  
  
"That's highly unlikely," replied Forge. "Almost all of the cases of mutants have only just begun in our time. Although it is possible, the idea of a mutant here in this time period in highly unlikely. So don't worry."  
  
Everyone nodded, taking the idea of this in. Then they all went to go back into the dining room. Until Kurt was struck with an idea.  
  
"Hey, guys? If these four are here in this time, what about everyone else?"  
  
Everyone stopped. Jaws dropped.  
  
"Oh, crap."  
  
X X X  
  
Dinner was an interesting experience. First, the Romans did not seemed to have heard of sitting up to eat. They lay on their side to eat. The food was the second thing. The X-Men politely refused food such as stuffed dormice, and stuck to foods they were familiar with, such as eggs, which the meal had begun with, and apples, which it had finished with.  
  
There were many courses, and when a course was finished, slaves would enter and remove the entire table, and return with a fresh one, all laden with food.  
  
And, of course, there was the conversation that had made the dinner interesting as well. As well as giving the X-Men a glimpse into Roman life, it also revealed interesting things about Xavius, Magnus, Petrus, and Wanda.  
  
Xavius and Magnus appeared to be good friends, although they tended to argue on certain things, and Marcus would have to intervene.  
  
There was hardly any difference between Petrus and his future self. His attitude towards Horatia proved that, but she knew how to handle him ('touch me and the Pontifex Maximus will have your head').  
  
Wanda, however, was quite different. Although much more restrained than her future self, she was still a fiery person. She tended to defer to her father and brother, although they listened to her and respected her. The most interesting thing they discovered was that she was engaged, to someone called 'Janus' who was a rising member of the army.  
  
Finally, the dinner ended, and Xavius, Magnus, Wanda and Petrus left.  
  
X X X  
  
"It's getting dark out," commented Jean as she looked out of the window of Horatia's family's townhouse.  
  
"Yes," Horatia said quietly behind her. "Phoebus Apollo has driven his chariot across the sky, and now his sister Artemis will decorate the sky with stars."  
  
"That's really pretty," said Kitty, who was standing next to Jean.  
  
"Soror," said Horatia's brother Gaius as he entered the room. "Now that our father's guests have left, will you please introduce me to yours?"  
  
"Of course," replied Horatia, in the same formal tone she had used since the X-Men had first met her. Turning to the X-Men she said, "My friends, this is my brother, Gaius Horatius Flaccus, but he prefers to be known as Gaius. Gaie, this is Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Evan and. . ." Horatia trailed off, looking at Forge with a look of confusing on her face. "You never told me your name," she said to him.  
  
"Forge," he replied.  
  
"Just as peculiar as your friends'," Horatia said with a smile. Turning back to her brother, Horatia asked, "Am I able to speak to Mater and Pater? I wish to speak to them about providing these travellers with hospitality. I am unable to, as I am in Vesta's service, and it would be improper for me to do so."  
  
"I find nothing to be wrong with that," replied Gaius. "But what are you plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"My plans?" asked Horatia, confused. "Why would my plans - lethe has clouded my memories. Janus is returning from his command in the far lands. He has defeated the people there, and captured their princess. Pater asked me to ensure that she has been - and will be - treated well. Will you be able to entertain our new friends if I am unable to?"  
  
Gaius nodded. "I was planning on going to the Circus tomorrow. The Wolf will be there tomorrow. Your friends may accompany if they wish."  
  
Gaius nodded. "I was planning on going to the Circus tomorrow. The Wolf will be there tomorrow. Your friends may accompany if they wish."  
  
"Thank you, Gaie," said Horatia. "May the gods favour you for your kindness. I must return to the temple, but first I must speak to our loving parents. If my duties tomorrow are completed sooner than expected, I shall perhaps join you at the Circus. I also wish to see the Wolf. His feats are legendary." She shook her head. "If I were not devoted to Vesta. . ."  
  
"But you are," replied Gaius. "But perhaps the gods will reward you when you pass by the Styx, and into Pluto's dark realm, to brighten it in a way not seen since Proserpina."  
  
Horatia laughed. "Henricus has taught you well in the art of poetry. Which girl shall you grace with your ambrosial words next?" Gaius laughed, and so did the X-Men - those which understood what had been said. Finally Horatia made her farewells, and left.  
  
"Evan? Is something wrong?" Jean asked suddenly, noticing how uncomfortable Evan was looking.  
  
"Um. . . I think I had a bit too much wine. Where's the bathroom?"  
  
Forge whispered something in Evan's ear, causing him to go a bright shade of red.  
  
"What? You're lying!"  
  
Forge shook his head.  
  
"Oh, crap."  
  
X X X  
  
Early the next morning, while the X-Men were still asleep, there were still a few people up and about, getting ready for the day's business.  
  
One of those was Horatia, and she was fulfilling the promise she had made to her father, to ensure that the Janus' enslaved princess was being treated well.  
  
The slave who was at the door opened it for the young priestess, allowing her entry into Janus' home. This was the same Janus that Wanda (the Roman one) was betrothed to, and had been spoken about at the dinner the previous evening.  
  
"Good morning, Janus," Horatia said briskly, her voice cold compared to what she had sounded like the previous night, when she had been talking to either her family or the X-Men. "I pray that we can complete this as quickly as possible. You and I both know that we would rather that we would not have to do this, but we must obey the Senate."  
  
Janus nodded. He was much taller than Horatia, and, oddly enough for a young Roman man, his hair, though still quite dark, had bright patches in it, as if part of it was red, and part of it not.  
  
"Have you seen the girl?" asked Horatia.  
  
"No. My men have kept her under close watch while she was being brought here. I left the day before she did."  
  
"May the gods have mercy on you if she is injured in any way," Horatia said harshly. The guard in front of the door bowed as Horatia and Janus approached. Then he opened the door to the small room where the princess was being kept. Horatia entered the room first.  
  
The princess was huddled in the corner. Her once bright robes were now covered in dirt, and her hair was a mess of tangles. But the princess' natural beauty still shone through, and Janus, standing behind Horatia, could see.  
  
"Such beauty," he breathed. "A Venus here on earth, to walk amongst us mere mortals."  
  
"She is no goddess," Horatia replied. "Stay there,' she commanded Janus, and walked over to the girl. "I am Horatia," she said slowly. "I am a priestess. What is your name?"  
  
The girl looked confused.  
  
Horatia gestured to herself, and said, "Horatia." She repeated this several times, until the girl seemed to understand.  
  
The princess touched her chest in the same way Horatia had, and in a frightened voice - but still with regal undertones - said, "Amara." 


	5. The Orator and the Wolf

**Regina:** Chapter four of Rome Reversal: complete. Sorry if you were hoping for an update to another story, like Teenage Mutant Ninja. . . Toad? or something, and I swear I am trying to write more, but I wrote this instead.  
  
I think I owe you a few explanations. First of all, my use of Latin. I know a little bit of Latin, and have been using it throughout the story. Basic translations are as follows: mater = mother; pater = father; soror = sister; frater = brother.  
  
So I hope you enjoy this next chapter (let me know by reviewing!), and I'll get back to work and write some more stuff. It's just I keep thinking of more stories, and sometimes even sequels to stories that have not even neared completion!  
  
Oops. I think I just let too much slip. I'll shut up now.  
  
It's just that I suffer from acute 'Foot in Mouth Disease'.  
  
**Rome Reversal  
**  
_Chapter Four: The Orator and the Wolf_  
  
While Horatia had been dealing with Janus and his new slave, Gaius and the X-Men had been getting ready to go out. To the Circus. But the X-Men did not know that the Roman definition of Circus was not what they thought they were going to.  
  
Forge did, but he conveniently forgot - translated: neglected - to tell the X-Men.  
  
"Welcome to the Circus Maximus!" Gaius said, spreading his arms wide.  
  
"This a circus?" asked Evan. "Where are the clowns?"  
  
"Clowns?" Gaius was confused. "I do not understand."  
  
"I think," said Forge, stepping in, "that Evan is the one who does not understand." To Evan he said, "The Circus Maximus is the place where chariot races were held, and until the Colosseum was built, where fights between gladiators were held."  
  
"Like in the movie?"  
  
"Except not in the Colosseum," replied Forge.  
  
"What is this Colosseum you speak of?" asked Gaius, intrigued.  
  
"Er. . . a place where we live," Kitty said hastily. "Nothing important."  
  
"I understand," replied Gaius, although it was clear that he did not. He looked around, and then called out, "Soror!"  
  
Forge and the others turned around to see Horatia approaching them. "Good morning," she said, her voice slightly strained.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Forge.  
  
Horatia shook her head. "Nothing in particular. It is just that I believe that Venus has bewitched Janus, using the princess."  
  
"What?" asked Kurt, not understanding what Horatia was talking about.  
  
"Janus has fallen in love with the princess," Forge translated. "Venus was - is - the goddess of love."  
  
"Oh. And who's Vesta?" Kitty asked, remembering that this was the goddess that Horatia was devoted to.  
  
"My divine mistress is the goddess of the hearth," replied Horatia.  
  
"The family fire," translated Forge.  
  
"Yes," Horatia said with a smile. "She holds fire in her hand, and as I am devoted to her, it is my duty to tend her sacred flame."  
  
The mention of fire triggered something in Rogue. "Janus? Does he - is his -"  
  
"Yes?" asked Horatia.  
  
"Does he have red hair?" Rogue asked finally.  
  
Horatia kept her composure. "Why, yes. How did you know?"  
  
Rogue turned to her friends. "Janus is John!"  
  
"Pyro?!"  
  
"What is the name of the princess?" asked Jean. "Do you know?"  
  
"Amara. Is there something that I should know?"  
  
"No, no," said Kurt hastily. To the X-Men, however, he said, "Pyro's here in this world, too? And Amara? First Professor X, Magneto, Pietro and Wanda, now Pyro and Amara? Who's gonna be next?"  
  
"Mr McCoy?"  
  
"What do you mean, Mr McCoy, Kitty? Why do you think he could be here?"  
  
"Because he's standing right there!" Kitty pointed.  
  
"I do not know of whom you are speaking," said Gaius, "but that is Henricus, my orator."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Teacher."  
  
The man Kitty had pointed to, and Gaius had called Henricus, saw them and began to walk over.  
  
It was easy to see why Kitty had thought he was Hank McCoy, as he looked exactly like Hank had before he had transformed into the Beast.  
  
"Good morning, Gaius," the man said. "Horatia," he added, inclining his head towards her. "Are you here to see the Wolf?"  
  
"Yes," replied Gaius. "Horatia has asked that I show her companions the sights of our great city."  
  
"Then I shall not keep you," said Henricus. "Are you still able to come to my villa at Ostia in a few days? If you are unable to leave your guests, they are most welcome to join you."  
  
"Thank you for the offer, Henricus," replied Gaius. "I will send you word as soon as a decision has been reached."  
  
"Of course." Henricus bowed to Horatia, to Gaius, and to the X-Men and Forge. Then he left.  
  
"Okay. New one to add to the list," Evan muttered to Kurt. "It's now Professor X, Magneto, Maximoff and his sister, Pyro, Amara and now Mr McCoy."  
  
"Come on," said Gaius. "You do not wish to miss the Wolf, am I correct?" He turned to his sister and said, "We will meet you here after the fight."  
  
"Of course," Horatia replied. With that she walked off.  
  
"Isn't she going to come and see the Wolf?" asked Scott. "I thought she wanted to see him."  
  
"She does. As a priestess of Vesta, she has special seats. She is very fortunate. Come, amici, let us go and see the spectacle that is the Wolf!"  
  
X X X  
  
"So who is this Wolf?" asked Evan, once they were all seated.  
  
"You have not heard of the Wolf?" Gaius sounded disbelieving.  
  
"No, we haven't," replied Scott. "Who is he?"  
  
"They say his true name is a mystery," Gaius explained in a mysterious voice, "and that he wanders the land like a demon, striking down those who are his enemies. No matter how big and strong his opponents are, he is always the one left standing."  
  
The X-Men looked at each other. This was sounding all too familiar.  
  
"And then, you will hear his battle cry, just like the wolf whose name he bears. He is wild and untamed. No one can defeat him, for he is Loganus, the Wolf!"  
  
"Loganus?" the X-Men all said as one.  
  
"Loganus!"  
  
"Guys," whispered a nervous-sounding Kurt, "does this mean that Logan is a whole lot older than we all thought?"  
  
"I hope not," replied Scott. "Maybe he's been reincarnated, like the others."  
  
"Although him being a gladiator does explain a lot," muttered Rogue.  
  
"Look!" cried Kitty. "There he is!"  
  
"Russell Crowe, eat your heart out."  
  
Loganus, the Wolf, had just entered the Circus, looking for all the world like the Logan the X-Men all knew and loved - okay, perhaps not loved, but it was close enough.  
  
Another gladiator entered the Circus as well.  
  
"Are they going to fight?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Yes," replied Forge.  
  
"I don't wanna watch." Kitty covered her eyes.  
  
On the other side of the Circus, a handkerchief dropped, signalling the battle to the death was to begun.  
  
It was short, and brutal. Loganus was easily the better fighter, and within a short while his opponent was lying in the dirt. But unlike his future self, if he had been reincarnated, he did not use claws. Instead, he used a short sword, which he now held at his opponent's throat.  
  
Jean let out a cry, and buried her face in Scott's chest. His expression was unreadable as he looked down at Loganus.  
  
Loganus looked up at the crowd, a question in his eyes.  
  
"Let him live, let him live," muttered Evan over and over. "Let him live, let him live."  
  
The crowd let out a yell. Some wanted the defeated gladiator to die, others to live.  
  
Suddenly the crowd fell silent.  
  
The X-Men looked over at what the crowd was staring at.  
  
Horatia was standing tall, powerful and beautiful in her religious vestaments. Her pretty voice echoed throughout the Circus. "Spare him."  
  
A cheer went up, and Logan threw his sword away. He helped his opponent up, and helped him out of the X-Men's sight.  
  
"Is it over?" asked Kitty, her eyes still covered.  
  
"Yes," replied Gaius. "Thanks to Horatia." He looked around - the Circus was being emptied of people. "Come, we will go and see the Wolf. That is where my sister will be." 


End file.
